


RACHEL

by Chaneta



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-19
Updated: 2012-12-19
Packaged: 2017-11-21 14:46:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/598953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chaneta/pseuds/Chaneta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rachel es una mujer difícil de entender, sobretodo para Steve</p>
            </blockquote>





	RACHEL

**Author's Note:**

> Esta fue una de las primeras historias que escribí de este Fandom y en consecuencia esta un poco desfasada.
> 
> Se centra en los capitulos de la primera temporada, por lo tanto hay spoilers de toda la primera temporada. Por ultimo esta historia esta basada en la serie de Hawaii Five-0 y ni ésta ni sus personajes me pertenecen ni obtengo beneficios económicos de ella.

**RACHEL**

Rachel no paraba de sorprenderlo. De múltiples y distintas maneras. Al principio, y gracias a Danno, la imaginó como a una mujer materialista, ostentosa y vengativa. Fue por eso que hizo todo lo que pudo y más para ayudarlo con su custodia. Él era un modelo de padre a seguir. Un modelo de padre que le hubiera gustado tener. La prueba de que ser policía no tenia porque ser un impedimento para cuidar y amar a tus hijos.

El conflicto en el partido solo aumentó esa sensación, sobretodo porque había sido él quien había invitado a Danno y a Grace, ansioso de conocerla por fin. Grace era todo lo que Danno había dicho y más, mucho más, brillaba de felicidad cuando estaba al lado de su padre, su Danno. Y eso le llegó al corazón. Tal vez era cierto que tenia algo con las familias felices, tal vez fuera un poco de envidia. Lo que sucedió al final del partido, justo en el partido en que Grace había asistido, fue imprevisto y tener muy pero que muy mala suerte. Y que Rachel acusara de ello a Danny, cuando por supuesto no había sido su culpa, sólo incremento su imagen de bruja vengativa.

En cambio lo que encontró cuando casi por fortuna la conoció fue a una elegante y atractiva mujer, con un sentido del humor agudo y suficientemente racional como para permitirles invadir su privacidad en beneficio de su investigación y, porque no, de su seguridad y la de su hija. De la misma forma se sorprendió al observar la interacción entre ella y Danny. Los dos decían detestarse pero no parecían poder ignorarse, discutiendo cada ínfimo detalle desde la decoración y ostentosidad de la casa hasta hechos ocurridos más de diez años atrás, en los inicios de su relación. Ese día había una química entre la pareja que discutía que ni siquiera él podía ignorar, los ojos de ambos fijos en los del otro. De alguna forma esa sensación le fue familiar en aquel entonces pero decidió ignorarlo y centrarse en su trabajo; cuanto antes empezaran a trabajar antes dejarían de molestar a esa increíble mujer.

Debería haberse dado cuenta en ese entonces de lo que significaba esa familiaridad, a quien le recordaban esos dos. Lo que no le pasó desapercibido sin embargo fue que Danny seguía locamente enamorado de su ex y que ella no era todo lo indiferente que debería ser una mujer que, como ella, había hecho lo imposible para alejar a su ex-marido de su hija y hacerle la vida más difícil de lo que ya era. Tal vez la rabia fuera la forma de canalizar esa pasión que se sentía en el ambiente. En ese entonces solo sintió lastima por la familia que debieron ser en su día y que ya no podían volver a ser. O eso pensó.

La segunda vez que supo algo de Rachel fue cuando ella y Grace fueron asaltadas en su coche. En realidad no la vio en ese entonces pero si la reacción que la situación provocó en Danno. Miedo, angustia y rabia. No era solo por Grace, por quien su padre mataría mil veces, sino también por ella. Por la, según el, “maldita bruja con carísimos abogados”. Siguió a Danno en su vengativa búsqueda de sangre a través del teléfono y lo vio después, una vez el caso cerrado y su caso particular resuelto. Se veía triste. Triste, no enojado o histérico. Por lo tanto Rachel se había comportado con suficiente educación como para no darle tregua a ninguna de sus quejas. Probablemente le había agradecido que ayudara a su marido. Aunque eso no fuera lo que Danny tenia en mente mientras lo hacia, precisamente.

Entonces sintió por primera vez el gran efecto que tenían las palabras y acciones de Rachel en su amigo. Fue consciente por primera vez de hasta que punto seguía Danny enamorado de ella. Y verlo deprimido lo deprimía a él. Hizo lo que pudo para animarlo y parecía que funcionaba. Aunque tal vez las cada vez menos frecuentes y menos agresivas llamadas de su ex también ayudaban.

La noche que conoció a Matt y coincidió de nuevo con Rachel prácticamente no la reconoció. Obviamente físicamente era la misma persona pero se comportaba de una forma totalmente distinta, se la veía relajada, tranquila y cómoda. Y eso la hacía aun más divertida e interesante que el primer día. Esa noche, esa cena, se sintió en familia con Rachel, Danny, Matt y la pequeña Grace. Las historias y las bromas sugerentes llenaban el aire de forma amena y familiar. Tal vez como siempre fue en la familia Williams. La Rachel que conoció ese día le hizo comprender un poco lo que Danny vio diez años atrás. Y ver a Danno tan feliz después de esos meses sombríos era un bálsamo para las heridas.

Pero como siempre la mala suerte perseguía a Danno. Al cabo de pocos días se encontró con un hermano fugitivo, una hija que se había quedado sin tío y a una ex que seguía siendo su ex. Danny nunca lo dijo pero sospechaba que esa noche fue la primera que paso con Rachel. Tal vez no en el sentido sexual de la palabra, más bien como apoyo frente a una pérdida común. Y ese pensamiento le hizo revaluar a la mujer en cuestión. Seguía siendo la mujer que había torturado a Danno en los primeros meses de conocerlo él, pero también era la mujer que le ofreció un hombro para apoyarse y que compartió bromas y buenos recuerdos. Definitivamente ya no podía ser catalogada como “bruja”.

La siguiente y última vez que la vio fue en el último sitio en que esperaría encontrarla. Pero hallarla al lado de Danny en el hospital debía de significar algo. Y Danno estaba tan malditamente feliz que cegaba a los demás con su brillo. Si él no se sentía del todo convencido con ese cambio radical en Rachel no importaba, Danno era feliz y eso era lo que importaba. Lo merecía.

Sin embargo los instintos no solían fallarle y algo le decía que eso no había terminado, ni siquiera cuando supo su intención de volver con Danny, el hecho de que estuviera embarazada y que se “fugaran” juntos a Jersey. Solo transcurrió una semana desde que supo esta información, en la primera visita de Danny en la cárcel, hasta que supo que repentinamente Rachel había cambiado de idea. Y sus temores se confirmaron. Al parecer, el embarazo no era de Danny sino de Stan y eso era motivo suficiente para volverlo a intentar con él. Sin importar que una semana antes estaba dispuesta a dejarlo todo para volver con Danny a Nueva Jersey. Sin importar los sentimientos y ilusiones de Danny. Ni los de Grace. Eso era cruel.

No sabia aún si Rachel era una bruja vengadora o una mujer maravillosa pero de lo que estaba seguro era de que sus acciones afectaban y dañaban a Danny mas de lo que podía permitir. Hasta ahí habían llegado. La indecisión y los caprichos de Rachel habían llevado a Danny arriba y abajo como si fuera un juguete, manipulándolo y lastimandolo, dándole esperanzas que al final le volvía a quitar.

No más. No permitiría que continuara pasando. Demasiado tiempo había esperado, confiando en esa caprichosa mujer. Danno se merecía ser feliz más que nadie en el mundo y no dejaría que Rachel se lo impidiera. Esta vez no. Lograría la forma de que Danno volviera a ser feliz y se aseguraría de que Rachel no lo estropeaba de nuevo.

Ahora le tocaba a él mover pieza. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> NA: Porque no entiendo en que demonios esta pensando esa mujer!


End file.
